


The most beautiful sight

by Leiya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humour, M/M, Photography, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiya/pseuds/Leiya
Summary: Shiro and Keith are back from a vacation and have to show the paladins the pictures they have taken. Most of them share a remarkable similarity
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 26





	The most beautiful sight

"You had fun, right?" Lance stated when he swiped to the next photo. It was typical beach picture. Sun, sea and Shiro, who was halfway buried in sand, the space wolf sleeping next to him.

"Of course we had. You weren't there." Keith said. He had been on a vacation with Shiro; just relaxing after the war and fighting and all. And now that they were back, they had to show their pictures. The rest of the Paladins and Coran were curious what their leader couple had been up to on that unknown planet.

"Of course you'd say something like that." Lance grumbled and swiped to the next picture. Everyone chuckled. It must have been taken a bit later, From Shiro only the head was still visible, and the dripping wet space wolf was shaking his fur right at the moment Keith had pressed the shutter.

"See I said it was fun." Keith grinned to a flustered Shiro and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah salt water which smells like wet dog...." 

"You survived worse."

Keith swiped to the next picture :A typical sunset.

Then came a few pictures from the planet they had been to. It was not unsimilar to Earth, smaller, but with beautiful flora and fauna. There were many pictures with the space wolf doing funny stuff, landscape pictures, and of course Shiro told stories about their relaxing days. They had a few lazy days but Shiro could not only stay at the hotel. He needed to explore his surroundings so there were many pictures of the planets' miracles. They had seen a big city where many alien species were assembled and a village where the people avoided contact with the city folk and wanted to stay among themselves, 

A picture of a spectacular waterfall caught everyone's attention. The droplets sparkled in the light of the setting sun and the riverbanks on the other side were grown with strange almost translucent looking trees.   
But none of that was what caught everyone's eyes the most.

"You took this picture, right, Shiro?" asked Pidge.

"Er, yes how do you know?"

"Your ass isn't on it," she chuckled and Shiro grew red.

When he swiped back he noted she was right... On almost every other photo was his backside visible.

"Keith?!"

"What? I had to make sure that the most beautiful sight on the planet was properly honored!"

"KEITH"

Everyone laughed.


End file.
